Talk:War of the Red Plains
Tactics vs. Power Attack *Is there any reason to use a power attack over tactics? The description seems to indicate that while there's a chance it may not do any more damage, there's no reason it would ever do any less, for the same amount of stamina. Tamdrik 20:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) **When using tactics, there is no chance for you to gain bonus exp or gold. It seems to be the trade-off for doing extra damage. Your call on this matter. Also, there have been reports of people losing slots to enemy epic generals, and sometimes to Orc Champions, even though their gear is better. If you happen to come against this group and lose enough spots to lower your total output to below your regular PA damage, it's better to go back to regular PA or just wait for the enemy council to shuffle and give you easily beatable people. Barry-N 22:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ***Ok, playing around a bit, it looks like the breakeven point is being able to win something on the order of half the tactics "points" in order to equal power attack damage when the health bar is near full. I think this passage should be reworded, since it's misleading (implying you'll always do at least as much damage using Tactics): "From left to right, if you/your General wins their individual fight, you will deal X% more damage than if you do a regular power attack" Tamdrik 09:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) **Go ahead and fix it Tamdrik. As they say, Be bold. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:30 AM PST 25 Jun 2010 **I have noticed what seems to be another difference between tactics and PA. It looks like the number of soldiers killed in Tactics is based on your damage rounded down to the nearest thousandth. I've been doing 5 Stam Tactics, inflicting about 39500 damage and always kill 39 soldiers. Just leveled up, added some points into attack and increased my damage to around 39600. Still killing 39 soldiers consistently. The highest was 39699 damage. I would like other people's input before I can conclude this to be true and edit. Barry-N 16:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ***I noticed that Tactics does better than a 20 Power Attack only when party health/strength is near maximum. If it is only around 70-80% Power Attack is usually better. We need to really narrow down at what level of party health/strength each War Council attacker is unlocked. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:44 PM PST 26 Jun 2010 ***I have noticed this rounded damage too. It seams that if you attack for x999 you kill x enemies (I have about x986). Next what I noticed is that you get 500-3500 damage to party no matter how much stamina you have used (5 or 50). -- Belphegorx 15:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ***I discovered, because of a coincidence, that this apparent "round down" behavior is probably just superficial. I happened to notice that I had exactly 2500 kills at one point, then did something like 59xxx damage, reporting 59 kills, but my score was updated to say 2560 kills. I think what is actually tracked under the covers is probably your total damage dealt over the course of the battle, and your "soldiers killed" tally is just that, rounded somehow. The Tactics damage reporting probably just doesn't factor that in to the displayed results, while the straight Attack does. Tamdrik 22:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC)